<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lets talk about spencer. by lovemeh_arder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956432">Lets talk about spencer.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeh_arder/pseuds/lovemeh_arder'>lovemeh_arder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Spencer Reid, Comic, Crack, Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Drug Use, Sad Spencer Reid, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sex Jokes, Slut!spencer, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, What the fuck am i writhing, bottom!Spencer, i'll add more later, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeh_arder/pseuds/lovemeh_arder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia started a bau group chat. And they found out reid is some slut and he is kinda mess. And they try to fix it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid &amp; The BAU Team, Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. @slut_for_daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi people im not native speaker and i never wrote something in english before so im hella sacred now but im gonna post it anyway... cuz i really love this show, and bau, and all.</p><p>Oh and i may or may not be add some emily×jj &amp; rossi×hotch. When i do, i'll add the tag!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Pen created group chat with derek morgan, Emily, JJ, daad, david rossi, slut_for_daddy</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Fri 8:45 pm<br/></b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><b>Pen: </b>hellllo peopleeeee</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><b>daad: </b>garcia what is this?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><b>Pen: </b>oh hi dad. It's bau family chat!!!!!!! No business, no unsub, just us! I thought it will be fun, so I made it!</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>daad: </b>why are you calling me dad</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>daad: </b>oh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>daad change their name to aaron hotchner</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>It must be jack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>ok first i think this chat is brilliant idea but are we gonna ignor the fact that this chat has some slut in here</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>who the fuck is that</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>well its obviously reid</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>yeah but no why would spencer naming himself that</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>garcia are you sure you invited right person?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>i mean he would never-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>slut_for_daddy changed their name to spencer reid</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>spence are you alright???????????</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>sorry it was my friend</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ:</b> spencer do not hang around with wrong guys</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>sorry mom</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>david rossi: </b>I didn't know kid have a friend</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>ouch</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>you all mean</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>im gonna go cry bye</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>do not bully my baby people</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>yes do not harassment my g man</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>reid have some friends who calls him slut? Wow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid</b><b>: </b>theyre not calling me slut</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>they call me bitch</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>still wow</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>yeah go get'em bitch!!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>reid seriously are you okay?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>yes daddy</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emilly: </b>did the slut for daddy just call hotch daddy</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>WoW</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>I'm join the wow</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>reid don't call me that way</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>sorry daddy</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid:</b> I mean mommy</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>are you drunk kid</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>no grandpa</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>wtf</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>okay he really is a bitch</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>thanks mom</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>ARE YOU DRUNK</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>I'm not drunk im high</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>what</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>spencer where are you</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen:</b> i will check his location</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>did he just</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>ohmygod</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>spencer answer the phone I'm calling</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>did he just said</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>oh my god</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>HOTCH DO SOMETHING</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>reid answer the damn phone call</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>stop calling me peopel</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>im fine asnsbzajahh</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>okay hes at home morgan go kick that door down right now</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>I'm omw</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>go morgan go!!!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>you just said you are high spencer</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>it was a joke</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>nobody jokes like that</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i do</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>and im actually drunk sorry i lieed</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i drank whole bottle of wine</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>and more</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>yay</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ:</b> it's still 9 pm spencer.........</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>what happend to my baby boy.......</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>im gonna go check on him anyways</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>no i need my alone time</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>nobody give that kid drink anymore</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>david rossi: </b>okay what just happend?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>shhhhhhhhhh its nothing rosssssss</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>david rossi: </b>seriously what</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>ooooooooooo i love you rossiiiiiiiii</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>david rossi: </b>thanks but what</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>I'll will explain to you later dave...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>oOOOOoOoOOoooO</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>make him stop morgan</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>yes please</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Fri 9:40 pm</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>guysgusyguys</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>ihave really handseme man knocing on mu dooekek</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>shoild i ooen??? He looks reely HOT</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>you always open the door for the handsome and hot guy</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>its me kid open the door right now damnit</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>especially if its chocolate god</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>just kick it its why you got the job remember</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>guus he lookees relly hot</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>not my type tho</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>whats your type</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>emily dont</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>but</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>but-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i wnt</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>iwant my daddy tto fuvk me</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>om habdsomeman just boke ino my apeeaartmananae</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>oh my god he is really daddy's slut</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>its actually daddy's bitch, according to him</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>i found his spare key</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>iitts not fair</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>take his phone away</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>i tried</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>but he just started cry so i give him back</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>omg lmaooooo</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>itsss notn funnnnnnny</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>he toeeeuch my bodddy</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>did you derek??????????</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>no i didn't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>i just pick him up and threw him on the bed</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>and thats it</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>spencer just go to sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i wwwodnt minddd iff he e tuhch me</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>yoiuu candd tocuccj me</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>coemee tommey beed</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>cowmentomybbbedddddd</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>seriously how can he be that bad in less than thirty minute</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>*image attached*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>okay now i understand</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>plleles cdeome to mmybed</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i feeel reesaly lonenehy</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>andddd muy toubngss iss reaalayb goodd<b><br/></b></p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>youhnwill gannna lovbved it</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>looove me</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>you jandsome nman</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>haanddsoeme</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>whwhy myy typoese areeeb rrumly beaad</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>did he just offer derek oral</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>lets pretend we did not see that for spencer's sake</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>he knows oral? I'm shocked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>OKAY I TOOK HIS PHONE</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>HES YELLING AND CRYING NOW BUT SO WHAT</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily</b>: no give it back to him it was fun</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>NO ITS NOT</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ:</b> im proud of you derek</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>I'll stay in his couch this night for just in case</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>oooh youre sweet</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>yes i am truly a good man and reid keep screaming at me through the bedroom door f u c k</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>make sure he doesn't escape. And thank you, morgan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>waitt guys i think he jsust startedd a</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>morgan are you drunk too?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>no im just realy shock</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>??</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>what happened chocolate thunder?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>is he escaped?????</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>i just</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>i...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>i think i should keep this in a dark for our pretty boy...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>W H A T H A P P E N E D</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>my rooms are dark right now so spill it</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>no don't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>whatever it is, keep it silence morgan...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Sat 6:20 am</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>*image attached*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>welli didn't know human skin can be THAT red lmao</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>oh spencer is back? Good.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>jj can you please tell morgan to leave my house? he doesn't listen to me...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>no im good thanks</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>reid. Are you okay?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>sir I'm so sorry about last night</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>I was completely insane</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>so sorry</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>so he just say sorry to only hotch, ignore last of us? How rude.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>well he didn't anything wrong to me, so I'm good.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>he said sorry to me like a hundreds of time this morning, so I'm good too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>okay hes just rude to me. hoW rUDE</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>you made him cry</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>im satisfied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>no im not cry and sorry prentiss......</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>reid. Why did you drunk last night anyway?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>oh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>oh its</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>oh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>its...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>its something personal i guess.....?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>spencer just talk. We all really worried about you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i broke up with my boyfriend lastnight and i needed a drink</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>he said he love me but the whole thing he said was a bullshit he only loved my body and plus he was cheathing on me so i just</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>I don't know.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i kinda had to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>oh my god spencer... im so sorry</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>its fine im used to</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>mens always do something like that to me</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i guess its me and not them than</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>im the one who has a problem</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>okay thats deep. And so not true are you fucking kidding me? Whats that bastards name im gonna put him in jail for harassment for fbi agent</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>im serious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>also where is morgan right now?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>i was clean the table for 5 minuits and now what.....</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>kid just lock himself in the bathroom</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>damn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>kick the door. Damn spencer you need a hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i don need a hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>and morgan will you please do not screaming 'pretty boy' anymore</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i think my whole neighbor just heard you</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>i had to scream because you turned the shower on</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>kick the door morgan, I'll pay</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>no don kick the door im right in front of it</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>move on or ill kick you too</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>than do it</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>damnit kid</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>do not kick my baby boy he needs a hug</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>i didn't kick him. Yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>david rossi: </b>kid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>yes?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>david rossi: </b>if you open the door and let morgan help you, I'll send you all of my book's first edition with my sign on it</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>would that work?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>it will</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>god rossi thank you</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>im gonna go take care of my pretty boy now he look terrible</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>bye</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>oh poor boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>and im really glad that i made this chat last night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>yes penelope. We should talk to each other more often maybe... i didn't even know that spencer is bi... or have a relationship...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>we already talk to each other in person in everyday, but still. Yes we gotta talk much more especially with the doctor</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>okay I'll allow this chat to be remain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>you didn allowed it till now...?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>yes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>rude</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>I'm your boss</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>damn... i want my bitchboy back</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>emily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>youre not a boss do not emily me</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>okay honey please stop</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>sure do</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter will be more brighter and fun i hope!</p><p>Annnnd i wrote everyone's name in bold text but when i try to post it, it became like this oh my god it took me so much time and you do this to me ao3 ughhhhhhhhh<br/>Anyway. See you later😥</p><p> </p><p>+++guys there is an living angel in my comment so i fixed it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What the beard do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily going wild lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Sat 7:10 pm</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>somebody please tell morgan that im okay and he should go home now?</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><b>derek morgan: </b>i can smell you pretty boy</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>no more hiding thats it</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>well thats quite creepy sentences morgan...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>also whats going on?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>are you guys still together right now?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>he kept feeding me all day long.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i mean all day long.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan:</b> yes and only because you are way too skinny kid</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan</b>: you really should get some weight</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan:</b> your bones literally stab me when i hugged you</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>no im not that bad</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>and my boyfriend said i look good in this way</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>okay but he already broke up with you so whats the point</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>how dare u morgan</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>woah morgan thats tough</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ:</b> but its true...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid:</b> i thought you'll be by my side jj...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>did that demon starved my baby?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>okay im in im gonna track him down and kill him</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>and then ill make some cookies for my babe</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>thats so sweet and scary in the same time</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>im impressed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>hes not demon...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>he just needed a some space</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid:</b> maybe we could be back together again...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>okay morgan catch him and strap him you have my permission</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>no offense, but prentiss who do you think you are exactly...?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>im your mom remember</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i already said im sorry for last night!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>try harder bitchboy</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>you can't keep call him that prentiss...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>oh i didn know sorry sir</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>and reid, do not go back to him again, please.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>I don't know who he is, but I'm sure he's worthless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>and it's from your friend, not boss</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>now go eat some more as morgan said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>you really need to get some weight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>no im not... but thank you</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>I CAN HEAR YOU CRY BABY BOY</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>ok he is really going creepy</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>totally.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>spencer just come down stair. He won't mad at you</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>there is a up stairs in here???</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>fuck why did i not know that</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>im coming to getcha pretty boy just hold up</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>J J</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>oops.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>you said it on purpose right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>honey will you shut up</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>yes my queen</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>david rossi: </b>I think that went well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>I guess so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Mon 7:25 am</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>fuck the fbi</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>I'm right here</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>so?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>I meant I'm agree.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>are you okay hotch...?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>I'm completely normal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>david rossi: </b>I thought you were finally managed to grow up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>what do you mean dave I am adult</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>even before the first time we met each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>david rossi: </b>I still doubt that hypothesis</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>is hotch a baby?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>everyone in this chat is my baby *mwah</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>yes and you are my babygirl *mwah</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>gross, but cute.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>oh jj i have some question</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>yes?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>are we gonna have a case today?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>don't know yet. Why?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>well i have a date schedule tonight...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid:</b> but its not that important so don't worry</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>WHO ARE YOU DATING WITH</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>some guy i met in the pub about a month ago</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>wait how long did you dated with your latest boyfriend exactly?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid:</b> its complicated</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>okay...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>SO IS HE LOOKING GOOD</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>if hes not, why would i go date with him ;D</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>damn kid got a point</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>yes more important question is,</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen:</b> HOW OLD IS HE REID</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>thats classified</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>im fbi agent</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner:</b> what about fuck the fbi?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>fuck you boss</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner:</b> well I already expected that words will come out from you soon or later...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>hes not that old</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid:</b> but hes got beard</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ:</b> you like beard?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid:</b> sometimes?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid:</b> i mean it feels good when</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>um no i shouldn't say that to my co workers</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily:</b> im not your coworker anymore i just said fuck you to the boss</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>so im about to get fired, you can say it</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>its too early for that</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>change your phone's time setting</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>that</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid</b>: that was really creative idea...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>but no</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>garcia hack his mind</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>how?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily:</b> i am hundred percent sure that kid is android so you can hack it</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>its ridiculous but im actually sold yes lets hack you reid come to my lair</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>no i am a human</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily:</b> no you aint</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid:</b> How dID yOu fINd Out yoU MorTal oNe</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>garcia you ruined this kid's beautiful big old brain</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>no its not me!!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan:</b> okay prentiss im blaming you</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>guilty, yet no guilty feelings</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>david rossi: </b>aaron why did you bring me into this team</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner:</b> you suggested first</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>david rossi: </b>thats not an answer</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>seriously, dave...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>okay what was the first question</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>oh right</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>SO WHAT THOSE BEARDS DO</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>you'll find out when you get older ;)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>how old are you, 80?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>about that, yes</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>okay i guess ill just have to wait another 60 years</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>you are no way near at 20 emily...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>roll with it</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>okay...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Mon 2:00 pm</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>you know</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>i still wonder what beard do...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid:</b> why is that so much matter</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>because work is suck. Im borrrrrred</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>you already threw me half of your work</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>thats not the point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>you cant just keep asking me about my sex life</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>SO ITS ABOUT SEX</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>YES WHAT ELSE WOULD BE</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>guys we are at work place... you know that right</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i only have one file left</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>oh than you can play</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>what about me?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>you work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>;(</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>why are you wink</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>its t e a r s</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>okay, now w o r k</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>so doctor you really won't answer to us?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>im hurt. ;(</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>oh mine is both wink and tears btw</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>well youre not my daddy</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>did you just said the word</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>yes</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>i stan bitch spencer</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>thanks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>okay now im seriously worry about the kid...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>don't worry youre not my type morgan</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>im hate to ask, but why are you so certain for this one</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>oh you jealous?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>definitely jealousy</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>shutup im not</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>well you are too kind</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>why in the hell is that can be problem in the relationship</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>YOU KINKY YOU LIKE IT ROUGH DON'T YOU</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>i didn't say that</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>wait is that kind of problem?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>BUT YOU DIDN'T DENY IT</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>derek morgan: </b>im shocked</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>JJ: </b>WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>maybe I shouldn't allow this chat to happen...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>sir i can remove you from this chat right now</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>aaron hotchner: </b>is that a threat</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>no</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>maybe a little</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>;)</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>oh its a wink!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>so reid whats your final answer</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>;)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>OKAY YOU LIKE IT ROUGH</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>im busy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>you already finished your last file 5 minutes ago</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>spencer reid: </b>im busy in my mind with a beard man</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Emily: </b>GARCIA HACK IT</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Pen: </b>YES I WILL</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah i know its not that funny but i fucking loving it why</p><p>Also *** means that between the time stamps they probably had a chat, but i just didn't write it</p><p>Oh and if anyone wants to threw me some ideas, please!!!!!!! It will be always welcome!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Bye💋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>